Promises and Betryal
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: It is often said that betrayal is the worst sin that anyone can commit. Elda knows this firsthand as ghosts of her past still continue to haunt her. When she pushes Karin too far in a fit of anger and envy will the ensuing confrontation result in a new beginning or spell the end for both of them?


Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Karin" belong solely to its creator. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Well guess what? Time to fill this community with more senseless smut lol. Honestly this series has been on my mind for such a long while so I figured I post up another one shot. Don't worry I'll promise this will be the last before I work on my other projects. That being said enjoy!

* * *

Karin Maaka had the distinct feeling that she was feeling odd lately. She couldn't really put into words as to what exactly she was feeling per say but was able to surmise that it had happened after the vampire ritual a couple of months back. Well there were a couple of odd side effects from the ritual that she had noticed straight away.

The first was a source of great embarrassment for her.

While the ritual was designed to turn her into a full-fledged vampire it came with the unfortunate side effect of growing her breasts. This may have been a dream come true for most young women but Karin was downright frightened to go back to school. What had been healthy if not slightly larger than normal C-cup breasts had ballooned to double D cups. In vain did Karin try to plead with her family that they alter the memories of her classmates so that they wouldn't notice the difference but all this did was get her bopped over the head by both her mother and big brother. Neither felt it worth their while to expend resources for such a silly problem. Anju, naturally, wanted to help but was instantly discouraged from doing anything.

In the end Karin had to come up with a cover up story to explain the sudden growth of her breasts much to her and Kenta Usui's empressement. By the end of the entire ordeal the school had come to the conclusion that Kenta was a perverted freak who had forced his new girlfriend have plastic surgery to sate his primal needs. It wasn't like he was very popular anyway but Karin still felt terrible about the turn of circumstances and promised to make it up to him despite the young man's insistence that she didn't have to do anything for him.

The second side effect was more serious but Karin still didn't understand the magnitude of her problem. While before she would bleed out from her nose when her blood levels would start to rise now what ended up happening would be a horrible pain that would erupt from her shoulder blades. Karin was honestly frightened. It was as if something was trying to dig itself right out from underneath her skin. The pain would get so unbearable that she would literally be on the ground curled up in fetal position as she cried in agony. The first time she felt this she thought she was truly dying and her family had gone through a terrible scare. None of them, not even Elda, knew what was going on with Karin.

It was only when Anju had deduced the nature of Karin's blood levels and her relationship with Kenta that she surmised that she needed to bite him so that she get back to normal. It turned out to be the correct solution. When Karin managed to bite Kenta her blood levels fell back to normal and excruciating pain went away almost instantly. Since then Karin had been astute in keeping her blood low so that she wouldn't go through that horrible ordeal again. Kenta, of course, felt terrible about this state of affairs and blamed himself for Karin's misery but she was adamant that he wasn't to blame.

So Karin tried to live her life as normal as can be. Truly she tried to remain optimistic about her life but lately she could not help but feel a sense of dread and misery. Morbid thoughts had popped into her head lately.

It was not different today as Karin was making her way back home after a hard day at school. She had just gotten through her mid terms and was feeling exhausted. While she normally made it a habit to spend time with Kenta afterschool she didn't feel up to it this time around. Karin knew that her boyfriend was a bit disappointed but insisted that if Karin didn't feel well then she should head straight home no questions asked.

Karin really did love Kenta Usui and sometimes she wondered if she was any good for him. She was a vampire and he was only human. Even in the infancy of their relationship it seemed that Fate was already throwing obstacles in their way to happiness. The reverse vampire had a sick feeling that as time went on their relationship would only get tested more and more and honestly she was frightened. Karin wasn't sure if she had the strength to get through the adversity that she knew was to come and while she knew that Kenta would try to shoulder the burden it wasn't fair to coddle her all on his own.

The recent episode with the Sinclair family had opened Karin's eyes regarding human threat to their happiness. Karin knew that more like Sinclair existed and if they found out about her relationship with Kenta then they would stop at nothing to tear them apart. Did she have the resolve to follow through despite the adversity? Was it fair to her family to potentially be annihilated for allowing such a forbidden union to occur? Karin still had nightmares of that time when Victor Sinclair had nearly slaughtered her family and it was only by sheer dumb luck that he was even defeated at all. Could she see her family butchered like that again just because she chose to live her life with a human?

In some ways Karin hated herself for feeling like this for Kenta. It was so selfish of her to want to pursue her happiness when it could spell doom for her and her family. Yet the pain of being apart from Kenta sent a rift down her heart. Sometimes she hated him for making her fall in love with him the way she did and other times she despised herself for allowing it to happen. There were more men like Victor Sinclair out in the world and the only thing Karin was doing was exposing her family to needless danger by the nature of her relationship with Kenta.

This didn't even include other vampires.

The Brownlicks were a powerful family of vampires that resided just outside their territory and were known to be devout purists. The Markers one of a growing number of vampire families that had adopted a more progressive mindset when it concerned themselves and humans. They knew that their numbers were dwindling and had surmised that the best method for survival was to coexist with humanity peacefully. However not all vampire families felt this way and the Brownlicks were one of them. They were a scion of an ancient family that had existed for centuries uncontested in their native land that was now Austria. They viewed humans as nothing more than livestock and were not afraid to openly show themselves in the dead of night to feast on their prey.

Unfortunately there came a time when they too were expelled from their land when the humans in their country had had enough and decided to band together in a show of force. The Brownlicks were powerful but even they couldn't withstand a mob of xenophobic humans that outnumbered them a hundred to one. Even then most had attempted to fight not willing to relinquish the power they had held for centuries. The result was a slaughter in which the majority of the Brownlicks were exterminated. Those remaining fled eastward until they finally came upon the island nation which they now called home. They were still tiny in number but their hatred for humans never dwindled and, in fact, grew over the years of their exile.

Karin shuddered when she thought of that family of vampires.

She remembered her father inviting a couple of them over to their home sometime back and Karin could not help but feel the hair on her neck stand on end when near them. There was a barely contained savagery inside of these strange vampires that threatened to break out at any moment and Karin could not help but feel sorry for the humans that lived within the Brownlick territory. That area was often associated with disapperances that resulted in the victims never being found and Karin suspected that the Brownlicks were behind them.

The reverse vampire knew that the Brownlicks were not the only family of vampires that existed that despised humans. If any of them ever found out that she was in a relationship with a human they would exterminate her and and her family no questions asked.

Clouds started to form overhead as Karin noticed the darkening of the sky. She was nearing her home and yet she could not shake the feeling of dread from her concious. Her thoughts turned back to her relationship with Kenta. Even if everything worked out well and they lived a happy, carefree life there was the question of Kenta's mortality. Karin knew, personally, that she would probably not age any further than what she was now. Just like how her grandmother Elda still looked like she was scarce out of her teens Karin was sure that she would remain the same way.

Meanwhile as the years pass Kenta would get older and older until one day he would die.

This was a thought that Karin tried to suppress with all her might. She didn't even want to think about the day that Kenta would die from natural causes and that she would continue to live, ageless and near immortal. If she could hardly stand being separated from Kenta, now, when they were just merely boyfriend and girlfriend for a couple of months then how could she cope with Kenta's death after a lifetime together? Karin did not know but she was more than sure that when the time came she might just end up dying from heartbreak. She just couldn't even think of a life without Kenta.

Then there was the issue with children.

Karin frowned when this particularly nasty thought made itself known. She remembered her grandmother saying that the offspring between a human and vampire is sterile. Even then Karin knew she didn't want to have children because it would be unfair to them. Being a dampiel basically meant living a miserable existence with neither vampires or humans accepting you.

There was a legend that the most powerful of their race had fallen in love with a human and bore a son who was a dampiel in far off Europe. Elda had mentioned him with a look of absolute fear in her eyes. At the time Karin wasn't sure why someone as powerful as her grandmother would be so frightened of a dampiel but after many talks Elda had confessed that the biggest reason why she evacuated her family from their native home was not solely because of the human threat but because of that vampire hunter in particular. Many had already been killed by him and she would not have her family slaughtered either. When Karin had asked of this dampiel's name she could only respond with a letter.

D.

Was this the fate Karin wanted for her children? To become merciless, soulless creatures because to be anything otherwise would spell their death? No, Karin did not want that and was adamant that she wouldn't have children. This was perhaps the greatest disappointment for Kenta. She knew that he wanted children, especially a son, and that she wouldn't be able to provide him one.

So it was when Karin finally got home that she was down in both spirit and mind. The mansion was uncharacteristically empty for whatever reason and Karin felt her spirits drop further. She was feeling lonely and wanted to talk to someone.

As Karin padded around the house she found that no one was around. This was strange. Normally her parents were already awake at this time.

"If you are looking for your father then he isn't here."

Karin turned around to see her grandmother, Elda, standing by the doorway. The reverse vampire wasn't sure as to why her father wouldn't be at the house and so ventured forth her question.

"Where did he go?"

"Your father was summoned to an emergency meeting on the mainland. Carrera went with him as well as Anju."

"W-What? Why would Anju need to go with them?" asked Karin in concern.

"Silly girl. You do know that Anju is already awakened. There will come a time when she will be betrothed and married to a noble family. She needs both the experience and exposure so that she get accustomed to her new lifestyle." replied Elda somewhat harshly.

Karin knew that Anju had was already maturing as a vampire but she didn't truly realize it until this very moment. She felt her heart skip a beat and immediately clutched it. It seemed that everyday that passed she saw less and less of her family. Anju was such a constant that Karin even took her for granted, even went so far to physically hurt Anju the time when she fed on Maki.

Of course Anju couldn't help it. She had barely awakened and yet instead of trying to come to terms with Anju's maturity she instead rebuked it with all her might. Karin never did give Anju a proper apology for that day and swore when her little sister came back that she would attack her with the biggest hug she could muster and apologize until her tongue fell off.

"Is Ren with them too?"

Elda sneered uncharacteristically at the mention of Ren's name.

"That boy is out playing with floozies. I swear he continues this and he will end up catching some exotic human disease that will make him worthless to us. Goodness I tell Henry that he should stop enabling the boy's infatuation with human women and get him an arranged marriage already. I heard that one of the Brownlick daughters is available and yet my foolish son has yet to contact them."

For whatever reason Elda Marker seemed to be a bit high strung and in a bad mood today. Karin gulped as she knew that she was going to be completely alone with her grandmother. It was downright rare that she was ever alone with the matriarch of their family. What Karin didn't know was that her father, Henry, didn't trust his mother to the fullest extent and made sure someone was always home when Karin was around Elda.

Ren was supposed to have gone with his father to the mainland but balked at having to travel so far and get out of his normal habits. It was one of the few times that Henry genuinely got upset at his son but knew that he couldn't force him to go (though Elda begged to differ). Henry then left explicit instructions that he be present at the house at all times to keep an eye on Karin and make sure that she wasn't alone with Elda for prolonged periods of time.

Of course Ren didn't uphold his end of the bargin and left at the soonest possible moment. His father was crazy if he was going to play babysitter for Karin, or, for that matter, stay in the same place as his grandmother alone where she would then proceed to coddle him endlessly.

Elda seemed to sense the fear coming from Karin and gave a wicked looking smile that exposed her fangs.

"What is it granddaughter of mine? Are you frightened of me?"

Karin shook her head furiously.

"No...just a bit cold is all." said Karin though she knew she wasn't fooling anyone.

Elda's smile vanished and, in that instant, Karin felt a vice like grip grab her by the throat. She was violently slammed against the wall as Karin lost her vision for a split second from the impact. Feebly she grasped at her grandmother's arm which felt like iron and looked over to her eyes which glowed a menacing red. Karin wasn't sure why Elda was doing this to her only that she was now throughly scared shitless.

"I have been waiting a long time to say this but held my tongue because of both Henry and Carrera but since they are not here I will tell you now. You are a disappointment and a failure of this family."

Karin's eyes widened in complete shock and hurt. She knew that her grandmother could be quite harsh at times but never had she seen this side of her. More often than not they actually got along really well. There were times that Karin even forgot that Elda was her grandmother and sometimes referred to her as her "evil twin" to Kenta from time to time.

Elda was showing her granddaughter just how evil she really was at this moment.

"Consorting with a human and falling in love with him! I warned you that such a union will only bring misery and pain! Look at what happened to our family with your carelessness! We nearly died and yet my foolish son still enables this unacceptable behavior from you! You will cease your relations with this human right now and accept yourself for who you are." said Elda harshly.

"N-No! I-I love Kenta and we're happy together." replied Karin feebly.

This wasn't the answer Elda was looking for and she strengthened her grip on Karin's throat. It was then that Karin realized that she could hardly breath. Was her grandmother trying to kill her?

"You foolish, selfish little girl! You would value the life of this human over the lives of your family? Where is the dignity of the Marker family in you? Since when did my family become so pathetic to sire a disappointment like you? Even now we have the ability to make this right. We can still turn you into a true vampire and have you forget this nonsense with the Usui boy and have you married to a proper vampire family. Don't you know that we are nearing extinction and yet you would deny our kind your fertile womb for a selfish fancy?"

"I-I don't care...I love him...and I won't ever change my mind."

Elda shoved Karin even further into the wall causing it to crack from the strain. Karin couldn't even scream out in pain as the grip around her throat tightened even more.

"Karin Marker! You should be ashamed! How dare you turn your back on us! It doesn't matter. My son has been too soft on you and, unfortunately, too cowardly to make the hard decisions. Well I'm doing this for our own good. I will kill the boy and erase your memory of him so that you can become a proper vampire."

It was then that something snapped inside of Karin. Her bloodlevel skyrocketed at that moment and, once again, Karin felt the excruciating pain from her back. Unfortunately Kenta wasn't here for her to bite and she knew that Elda wasn't going to let go of her anytime soon.

Her situation was turning desperate as her vision started to blacken.

It was then that Karin saw her grandmother, Elda, killing Kenta Usui in cold blood, murdering the boy in front of his mother no less with a look of cold despondence in her eyes. As if Kenta's life didn't even matter.

A primal roar echoed from Karin as she suddenly felt a large pair of red wings sprout from her back. The moment this happened Karin easily broke Elda's grasp by squeezing her wrist and nearly breaking her hand.

Elda yelped in pain as she jumped back. She certainly wasn't expecting this development.

In front of her was her granddaughter, angrier and more furious than she had ever seen her. Karin's fingers were beginning to grow into deadly claws while her fangs started to elongate.

"You touch him and I will kill you Elda Marker." said Karin as her voice started to reverberate in an otherwordly manner.

Elda wasn't sure what was going on. She had never seen Karin like this before nor was she even aware that Karin was capable of this sort of power. Before she could ponder the circumstances anymore she was getting rushed down by Karin, who was attacking her with everything she had. Elda cursed as she was being driven back. She blocked a ferocious blow and could feel her arm reverberate from the impact. Waves of pain echoed into Elda's body and it was then that she knew that she couldn't fight Karin up close like this.

Yet no matter what Elda did to put distance between them Karin was on top of her the entire time never giving her time to breath. Karin's eyes were shining red as her body glowed with a malicious aura. The two were at it again only this time Elda managed to land a lucky blow to Karin's stomach causing her to pause momentarily. It was then that Elda managed to get herself outside the house and into open ground.

Here she knew that she stood a better chance at winning this fight. While Karin's development was unexpected it was something Elda was confident she could handle. Karin followed suit as she met Elda grinning at her.

"It seems that you can make us proud yet Karin. If you are so determined to protect that boy then show me how far you are willing to go to achieve that purpose." said Elda.

A harsh cackling sound could be heard from Karin as she was laughing to herself much to Elda's chagrin.

"It wasn't until now that I realized something. You keep spouting about preserving the vampire lineage and what not and yet I can only sense two emotions from you. Unhappiness and envy. Tell me grandmother of mine. Are you jealous of the fact that I may actually succeed where you have failed?"

The response was immediate. Elda's face contorted in absolute rage as a pair of leathery, grey wings sprouted from her back.

"How...dare...you!"

With that Elda sped forward toward Karin as she grabbed her granddaughter by the face and smashed it on the ground. Not satisfied with that Elda continued to fly as she kept dragging Karin's face on the earth. This didn't last long as Karin soon got to her senses and grabbed at Elda's wrist once more before throwing her towards a tree. The elder Marker felt like her spine was going to break as she broke through a tree trunk and landed with a skid.

She felt Karin's presence rapidly approaching her. Elda, despite the pain, heaved herself up and took the time to hide amongst the trees. Karin came flying in to find that she couldn't see her grandmother anywhere. It wasn't until she felt an immense intent to kill that Karin turned to barely block a clawed hand from entering her stomach. Unfortunately her forearm ended up getting stabbed deeply. In that moment Elda took the time to withdraw her clawed hand from Karin and then kicked her around the head harshly causing her granddaughter to fly off and land harshly some meters away.

Elda jumped up with her wings expanded and landed both of her feet on Karin's exposed stomach causing Karin to scream out in pain as blood exited her mouth.

"Is this the extent of your power? Is this all you can muster so that you can protect that boy? How pathetic."

The Marker matriarch was sure that Karin was going to start crying at this point and beg that she not kill Usui. What she didn't expect was for Karin to start laughing cruelly to herself.

"You want to know what's pathetic? A woman your age harboring envy for my relationship with a human. Sure Alfred betrayed you but you know that deep down inside he wasn't to blame You are. You admitted to biting him and, because of your blood afinity, caused him to forget his love for you. We cannot help what we are. I know that I could only go so long before I have to bite Kenta again. But there is a big reason why Kenta doesn't change his behavior while Alfred did. It's because Alfred never loved you to begin with!"

Elda's eyes widened in complete shock as she heard this. In fact she was so shocked by Karin's words that she let her guard down just enough so that Karin could capitlize. With all her strength Karin drove a clawed hand into Elda's sternum...the same placed Alfred had stabbed her long ago.

The pink haired vampire gasped in pain as she felt her granddaughter dig her hand into her flesh. The leathery wings on her back suddenly disintegrated as she knelt down in defeat. Karin saw the sight before her and an overwhelming hatred started to arise. This...creature had threatened the life of her beloved and she would make her pay.

Elda felt a harsh blow to the cheek as Karin slammed her head to the ground. She didn't resist as she felt Karin slashing at her body with her claws, cutting her skin and staining her white gown red. It soon got to the point that Elda's gown was completely ripped to shreds and that she was left naked and exposed.

The sight of the monster who threatened to end Usui's life in such a feeble state awoke something deep within Karin. A primal instinct that told her that there was one way to make the bitch pay for threatening her. A way that she would forever remember.

In a show of dominance Karin grasped at one of Elda's small breasts harshly with her clawed hand while placing her lips on Elda's neck searching for the right place to bite. Elda was mortified that she was getting used like this, that Karin was actually molesting her!

Yet she couldn't do anything not in the state she was in. She could only moan out as she felt Karin's fangs sink deep into her neck. The effect was both painful yet erotic. In contrast to the sharp fangs that dug into her neck she could feel the warmth of Karin's mouth on her neck, the feeling of her tongue as she lapped up her blood. It made her break out into goosebumps as she nearly shuddered.

Karin, in the demented state of mind that she was in, could not believe that her grandmother was actually enjoying this, or that matter, that she too was getting aroused by this whole situation. She merely wanted to demonstrate her superiority by biting Elda and showing her just how helpless she was and yet, now that she was in the process of doing so, she wanted to go further.

She had the same feelings when she bit Kenta. There was an overwhelming amount of arousal that would build up in her when she bit him. The desire to simply take him right then and there would become overwhelming and often times she would distance herself from him after a bite. He still didn't understand why and Karin was afraid to tell him.

Before Karin knew it her hands started to wander all over Elda's body. She was so used to seeing her own body that now she was very curious as to seeing how another woman's body looked like. Karin had always held a small envy towards her mother, Carrera, because she thought she looked so attractive. The sight of her mother made her feel inadequate at times and yet she was curious to see what exactly made Carrera so attractive.

Karin never had the gall to actually ask her and she was sure that doing so would only end up getting her a slipper to the head. Yet here she had the opportunity to another lovely, attractive woman and see what exactly it was about her that made her attractive.

Elda's mind was screaming at her to do something about the situation. There was no way that she was going to let her granddaughter to do her as she pleased. Yet it had been so long since anyone had taken her. She had never gotten the chance to become intimate with Alfred and only had been intimate with her husband, James Marker, twice and only so that they could bear a child. While she liked James' company well enough she never felt the same attraction toward him as Alfred and he, in turn, felt the same way. Their intimacy was purely so that they could continue their lineage and nothing more and once Henry was born James and she never became intimate again.

It had been so long that Elda had forgotten how it felt to become aroused and yet here was Karin helping her remember! Her granddaughter! And worse she wasn't even trying to fight back! She was actually looking forward to seeing what Karin would do next. What would Carrera and Henry think of her if they found out? Elda wasn't sure but she was tempted to erase this memory from both herself and Karin when they were done.

In the meanwhile Karin, who was beginning to regain some of her humanity back, was staring in shock at just how goregous Elda Marker really was. Her pale skin was soft and pleasant to the touch. Her small, perky breasts were adorned with small, pink teats that almost looked pre-pubescent in a way. Karin continued to eye Elda until she came to her intimacy which, oddly enough, was devoid of any pubic hair whatsoever. Karin thought this strange as she herself had a healthy amount of hair down there and wondered if her grandmother took the time to actually shave it off or she was just naturally like that.

Figuring the question to be too embarrassing to ask Karin instead dipped her mouth on Elda's naval as she started to plant soft kisses on her flat stomach while all the while giving gentle bites with her enlarged fangs.

Elda could not help but put her hands on Karin's head and guide her lower and lower and suddenly she felt an intrusion inside her. The reverse vampire gently spread Elda open as she exposed the pink insides of her small little snatch and proceeded to dip her tongue inside. She felt her grandmother tremble from above her as a small moan of pleasure came from Elda. Karin had remembered one particular embarrassing conversation she had with her big brother Ren about a month after she had been in a relationship with Usui.

While Kenta had made no indications that he wanted to be intimate with Karin yet she knew that he was only being polite. She knew that when she bit him he was aroused. They were in such close proximity when it happened that it wasn't hard to feel his engorged phallus pressing against her through his trousers. Likewise the desire to simply rip his pants off was overwhelming on her part as she too felt arousal from biting him. They still haven't kissed but the biting certainly came close enough.

With that in mind she sought out Ren and asked for his advice when it came to pleasuring men. Of course he quite freaked out knowing that his little sister was asking him about advice for sex but since it was in his area of expertise he decided to indulge her.

What Karin didn't expect was for Ren to also educate her in the way of pleasuring women as well. She had thought it gross that he brought it up but he insisted that there would be a time that she would do it with another woman. He was confident that most women were attracted to each other anyway and were much more likely to engage in such acts then men. While she wasn't sure that she would exactly agree with him on that part she did admit that learning about it was useful after all. Karin just didn't think she would need to make use of that knowledge so soon.

Meanwhile Elda was doing everything she could to prevent from screaming in pleasure. How in the world was Karin so good at this? Then again Elda did not have anything to compare this to anyhow. Alfred and her never got to be intimate and James simply never believed in foreplay and viewed sex as just a means to continue their lineage. If this was what being truly intimate with someone else was about then Elda was beginning to see why Ren was so obsessed with seducing human women every night.

Karin, meanwhile, took care to be gentle with Elda. Their fight now seemed like something that happened so long ago and Karin had no interest in hurting Elda anymore. She gently probed her tongue inside of Elda while using two of her fingers to gently caress her clit. Her other hand stayed grasped on Elda's left breast as she played with the rosy teat in between her fingers. Each motion caused Elda to breath faster and more shallow.

Then using great care Karin inserted a clawed finger into Elda which caused her to whimper. Hearing such a powerful vampire like Elda whimper like that in submission only served to fuel Karin's arousal despite the fact that they were related. The reverse vampire probed inside feeling out for that special spot that she knew existed inside all women. Karin hated to admit but she had serviced herself on more than one occasion and while Kenta Usui was normally the focus of her fantasies Karin was sure that now she would be thinking of her grandmother in such a light form here on out.

Suddenly Karin felt Elda buckle from beneath her. It was for a split second but Karin was sure that she had just grazed passed that sweet spot. Backtracking her actions she methodically made her way around until she felt Elda suddenly close her legs in reaction. She found it.

Having found that spot Karin started to work on it, digging her clawed finger in between that fold of flesh and nerves. Elda, meanwhile, felt like her vision had just whited out. She had never, in the entirety of her two hundred and twenty year life, experienced anything like this. It was as if she was a virgin again experiencing sex for the first time. It was mind boggling that anyone could feel so much pleasure at one time.

Karin knew that Elda was getting incredibly aroused at this point. What had been a difficult entry for her finger had become considerably easier with the aid of Elda's intimacy getting wet. Seeing that it was safe to insert yet another finger Karin did just that causing Elda hitch her breath in surprise. Methodically Karin alternated her fingers to and fro constantly dangling the coming of arousal while simultaneously holding her back. She could hear the frustrations coming from Elda already.

"Just finish this already!" cried out Elda in desperation.

"Not until you give me your word." said Karin in all seriousness as she suddenly withdrew her fingers and stood straight up.

Elda was so close to her climax that it was almost painful and yet here was Karin deliberately holding her back!

"I'll say whatever you want but damn it just let me go!"

"Promise that you will not touch Kenta Usui nor make any attempt on his life."

"I-I can't promise that!"

"Then we are through here."

Karin got up and started to dust herself off. The red wings on her back still shone brightly and it looked like Karin was about to fly off into the distance. Elda knew that she couldn't let that happen.

"Okay! I promise!" cried Elda.

"Promise what?" asked Karin in a deliberately ignorant voice.

"I-I won't stop you from pursuing Kenta Usui in you truly love him nor will I attempt to murder him. I admit I was jealous. Why is it that you get the opportunity to pursue your own happiness while I was denied mine? Was my love for Alfred not as great as your love for Kenta? Why...couldn't I be happy too...?"

It was then that Karin realized that Elda was beginning to shed tears. At once her heart started to break as she suddenly realized the extent of her grandmother's pain. If Kenta ever betrayed her the way Alfred betrayed Elda the reverse vampire knew that she would simply die. She would just give up on life and chose not to live anymore. Karin loved Kenta so much that she was beginning to wonder how she managed through life without him. Her grandmother felt the same way for Alfred and yet Karin could not help but marvel at her grandmother's strength.

Elda continued to live for a full two hundred years after what had happened between her and Alfred and despite bearing the scars, both physically and emotionally, she still continued to live on and found time to smile and find joy in the world.

For the longest time Karin had always had mixed opinions about her grandmother but today she realized one thing. She admired Elda for her strength and with that came a newfound respect. Had Karin been in Elda's place two hundred years ago she would have simply died from grief and then they would never have existed. Had Elda been a weaker person none of them, not her father, not Anju, not Ren or herself would even exist. Her mother, Carrera, would most likely have been married off to some other family like the Brownlicks.

Karin realized that her very existence had hung on a very thin threat and Elda kept it together. For that she had much to be thankful for towards her grandmother.

With that Karin went forward and embraced her grandmother and held her close to her as she started to weep in earnest now. Karin soothed Elda's hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you. I never realized just how much pain you were in until this very moment. The only thing I ask is why did you have to hide behind the facade of our lineage? Why couldn't you just come to me and talk about it?" asked Karin softly.

"T-To be honest I felt alone Karin. I had to maintain the image of being the strongest in our family and while physically that may be true on the inside I sometimes feel like falling apart. There was no one there for me to take comfort in or to shoulder the burden. So I had to maintain the facade lest our enemies overwhelm us." replied Elda bitterly.

"I could never do that. If Usui ever did something like that to me I think I would just die." muttered Karin.

Elda shook her head in disagreement.

"Not true. While I may have agreed with that statement prior to today what you have shown me is that you have a hidden well of strength that is so vast that even you are not aware of it. I'm not going to mince my words. The day will come when Kenta Usui will die from old age. When that day comes you will have to make a decision. Either end it right then and there to relieve yourself of the pain or bear the burden of that pain for the sake of your family. You may not have children when the time comes but Anju and Ren will and, coming from Carrera's fertile stock, they will bear many children. Who then will take care of them if you die and not fulfill your purpose?" asked Elda.

"You make it sound like I'm going to lead everyone or something! I don't want that! I just want to live like a normal person is all." said Karin.

"Perhaps not now but you will in the future. Already you strength exceeds my own and you're only a teenager and half awake at that. Your power will continue to grow and grow as you age. You may not see it but I do. You will far outstrip both Ren and Anju in power when the time comes for you to truly embrace your heritage as a vampire. I will consent to you living a human lifetime with Kenta Usui but after that you must not shirk from your responsibility! You hold the mantle for our family now and I name you my heir, Karin. You are truly worthy of it." said Elda.

"G-Grandmother Elda...I don't know what to say."

"It's going to be difficult but I know you will persevere. And the best part is that you won't have to be alone. If all else fails you can depend on me when that sad day comes. At the very least we'll be miserable together!" smiled Elda.

Karin smiled through her tears knowing that her grandmother was feeling much better now. What was best, however, was that she got her grandmother's blessing in pursuing her relationship with Kenta Usui. The relief of knowing that her grandmother wasn't going to kill him was monumental.

"Just promise that from here on out you remain faithful to me and only me. I will allow Kenta Usui to have you for his lifespan but keep in mind that if I call for you then you must come. If you don't then Usui's life will be held accountable. No other vampire can have you but myself. That is my condition." said Elda seriously.

"Wouldn't I technically be cheating on him like that?" asked Karin meekly.

"Perhaps but if he ever finds out I wouldn't mind sharing him." grinned Elda mischievously.

"Grandma!"

"Well Karin don't keep me waiting. You still have to finish what you started."

The prospect of being intimate with Elda for the remainder of her life after Kenta Usui did not disturb Karin as much as she thought it would. That, in itself, disturbed Karin. They were related for goodness sakes and yet here was her grandmother not really caring. Well...it could have been worse. At least she didn't have this sort of relationship with Ren.

Goodness did she shutter when she thought of that.

Miles away Ren Marker also shuttered though for what reason he didn't know. He automatically blamed it on Karin, however, and promised to give her the most painful knuggy when he got back home.

Karin faced Elda with a serious look in her eyes and, for that moment, they almost looked to be two parts of the same soul.

"I would be honored." replied Karin.

"Good girl."

With that Karin resumed her task this time with a fury. If this is what Elda Marker wanted then she would give her everything and more. Finding that sweet spot once more she pushed her fingers in fast and hard as Elda started to breath heavy.

Not wanting to dealy any longer Karin gently nipped Elda's clit with her fang. The overwhelming sensation of having both her clit and g-spot played at the same time caused Elda to scream in absolute pleasure as she climaxed heavily.

With their act finally done both Karin and Elda collapsed to the dirt ground as Karin's wings started to retract.

"I'll make sure to repay you one of these Karin. Just so long as your mother and father don't find out." said Elda.

"Honestly I don't even care if they know. And once I see Usui I'm going to give him the biggest kiss I can muster. It's about time we take our relationship to the next level." said Karin.

It was then that Elda placed her head in between Karin's ample bosom.

"Thank you for being there for me. I know today we had our differences and had to resort to violence to get our points across but, in the end, I'm glad this happened. I finally have someone that understands me and now I'm not so worried about a successor anymore. In the days to come I will ask you to come with me so that I can teach you everything I know so when the day Kenta Usui dies you will rightfully take over our family."

Karin started to tear up.

"All my life I have been told that I was nothing, that I was just a freak. Even father, who was nice to me, never had any faith. Anju cares but...she doesn't understand what its like to be ostracized by your own family." said Karin miserably.

"And I know I didn't help matters. Consider this as my way of making it up to you." said Elda as she then leaned forward and planted a kiss on Karin's lips.

Karin returned the kiss in favor as they engaged in a small but intense make out session. They withdrew from each other though a small trail of saliva connected the two.

"Just remember that despite everything Karin, no matter how mean or intimating I might appear to you don't forget. I love you Karin, as my child, my heir, my legacy and now my lover. Just promise me...please don't betray me."

Karin placed a hand on Elda's cheek as she dove in for another kiss this one just as intense as the first. It was becoming apparent that these two were not going to be able to keep their hands off each other anytime soon.

"I promise."

* * *

Author's Note: Argh! Can't...stop...writing...Karin...smut lol. Well anyway I didn't enjoy the manga ending and the anime ending felt a bit open ended so I decided to take a really weird spin on things and came up with this forbidden ship and my idea as to how Karin should have ended. Anyway let me know what you all think.


End file.
